movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Easton Grace
Easton Grace is a character from Spaceship 537. He is portrayed by Alexander Ludwig. Biography Spaceship 537 Easton Grace was good friend of John Shaw. He is first seen when Shaw goes to him to asks of he wants to go with him to another planet. He accepts it. When they are on the Spaceship 537, he did lots of things for John Shaw. He kills Owen Turner when he comes in the room of Shaw. The next night, he went into the room of Markus Wood, Alexander Burns and other crew members. He tried to kill Caroline Livingstone, but Markus Wood attacked him. They put him in a cage. Livingstone later tries to save Wood, but Grace sees it and does her also in the cage. Later there comes a fight on the spaceship. Wood and Livingstone are set free by Lauren Marshall. Grace attacks all of them. Later Shaw comes, he goes with them in an escape pod. The escape pod crashes on the planet, because George Smith had shooten on it. Grace survived the crash. He, Shaw and their allies went to a town. Later, Markus Wood, Alexander Burns and the others also came to the town. A fight started that was won by Shaw, Grace and the others. The others were taken as hostages, except Markus Wood and Caroline Livingstone. When Conley came, he started a fight with the Quetirians. Shaw, Grace and the others got some cars out of the Spaceship 484. Grace was in the car with John Shaw and Victoria Sinclair. Wood, Burns, Livingstone, Marshall, Johnson and Smith followed them in a Tyquervehicle. It has a cannon. Smith is sitting in it. He shoots on the car of Cole and Wright. He hits it totally and it completely explodes. After it, he also shoots on the other car. Grace goes in a cannon of the car and shoots on the Tyquervehicle. It explodes, but Livingstone also throws a grenade on their car and it explodes. Shaw loses control over the car and it crashes into a tree. Grace goes with Shaw out of the car. Shaw goes away and Markus Wood follows them. Easton Grace goes fight with Burns and Marshall. Grace easily defeats Marshall and says: "What will you do now?" Burns is angry and doesn't want that to happen. He runs to Grace, but he reverses and uses his sword to him. He hits Burns' throat. Lots of blood splashes out of it. "No!" screams Marshall hardly and she gets a gun. She shoots on Grace till there are no bullets left. "Hahahahahahahaha" says Grace and his body with around 30 bullets in it falls on the ground. A big idiot was finally killed. Relationships Allies *John Shaw † - Best friend *Victoria Sinclair † *Eric Wright † *Miles Cole † *Aaron Adams † *Xavier Conley † Enemies *Markus Wood *Caroline Livingstone *Alexander Burns † - Victim *Lauren Marshall - Killer *George Smith *Joshua Johnson † *Ashley Taylor † *Anna Harrison † *Alicia King † *Daniel Davidson † *Tiffany Carpenter † *Ryan Bennett † *Liam Hall † *Owen Turner † - Victim *Edward Williams † *Jack Graham † *Victor Sullivan † *Gabriel Hurt † Category:Characters Category:Original Movie Characters Category:Villains Category:Male characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes